


The Pet

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Scat, Scent Marking, Territory Marking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Steve Jobs has his very own pet (Bill) Gates. Today, he decided to take Bill out for a walk. Need I say more?





	1. Number One

Bill impatiently leapt through the doorway and onto the sidewalk. He _really_ had to "go"! 

"Woah-ho-ho! Easy there!" Steve said, as he gently tugged Bill's leash, getting him to walk , on a cool, spring day. 

Meanwhile, Bill had been saving a little "gift" for Steve, and he wanted to "drop" it in the perfect place. Just when the two were passing an Apple store, coincidentally, Bill stopped in his tracks, sniffing the bottom of the entrance door.

"Aw. Gotta go?" Steve asked.

Bill nodded, unzipped his fly, stood up on all fours, and lifted up his right leg, aiming for the door. Steve became embarrassed, being that it _was _an Apple store. Bill then closed his eyes and grinned, as his hot, golden piss drizzled out onto the concrete just outside the entrance to the store. 

"Oh, Bill, on an _Apple _store?!"

Bill nodded again. That urine-covered bottom part of the door and sidewalk beneath it showed the world that it's _Bill's _now, in all its musky glory!


	2. Number 2

Now, they are walking through a park, Bill socializing and sniffing lamp posts and picnic tables.

"Well, you look like you want to 'go' again, so I might as well get ready." Steve reached into his (pants) pocket, and pulled out a plastic (grocery) bag.

"Go on, go."

Bill walked around some more, sniffed a signpost, and gave Steve a smug, "Yeah, I'm gonna do it" look. He then pulled down his pants, and lowered his round, geek ass into the ornamental grass where the post met the ground. Yep, he _was_ gonna go. 

Bill's poor little dorky figure shook and trembled as he backed up further and further, going into a squat as he felt the first heavy, giant log leave him.

"Wow. _Nice one!_ " Steve encouraged. Bill shoved the first one out, it falling over softly in the grass. And yes. Of course there was more. Bill shut his eyes, and squeezed for the next one. And out _that _one went, slipping on out of Bill's guts and onto the growing pile. The third (and thankfully _last_) one was birthed out, glistening in the sunlight, breaking in two upon touching the ground, due to its extreme softness. To assure he was indeed done, Bill pushed a bit harder, shaking his ass up and down, audibly sighing in relief.

Yep. He _was_ done.

As Bill walked out of the grass, he got a mere glimpse of his bowels' creation before Steve began to pick it up, using the bag as a glove. All he saw was a small mound of dark brown, with a beige top, lying in the tall grass.

"Wow! Good job, Bill!" Steve gleefully cooed, as he picked the poo into the bag.

"Ooh! Nice, soft, and warm!" Steve went from feeling the fresh Gates waste through the plastic, to..._smelling it?!_

"..._and stinky!" _he finished.


End file.
